1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a scanner has a function, by defining in advance a sequence of a plurality of processes as a workflow, to execute the processes defined by the workflow on image data captured (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-146092). Defining a workflow enables the scanner to transmit the image data captured to a specified folder in a server automatically or to send it via mail automatically. In such a process, there may be a case in which image correction and character recognition are performed on the image data captured.
As in the foregoing, defining a workflow enables the scanner, when paper documents used in an office and others are computerized, to execute routine processes corresponding to the paper documents accurately and easily.
When a peripheral server or the like is updated or a new program is provided, for example, there may be a case in which a new process is available to add to a workflow. For example, as a new server is installed, a process to deliver scanned data to the new server may become available to add to a workflow. In such case, an administrator examines the content of an existing workflow, and updates the existing workflow or creates a new workflow, thereby enabling a user to select and execute the newly defined workflow.
However, when a great number of paper documents or operations are generated in the office and others, the number of workflows to be registered is also numerous. Consequently, for the user to execute a workflow that uses a newly added process, the user needs to wait until the administrator updates the existing workflow or creates a new workflow, and this may pose a problem in the operation of the user. Such a problem is not limited to the workflow executed on the image data captured by the scanner, and can arise in a use form in which a computer program or a device that is addable is used to execute a workflow.
Therefore, there is a need for a an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that enable efficient management of a workflow definition in which an execution sequence of processes is defined.